Reef
"Reef" is a main characters on Stoked. He loves to surf, and learned how to do so on yearly family vacations around the world. He received his nickname, Reef, by "eating coral" on a surfing trip to Australia. He is very outgoing and over-the-top, even getting to the point where every reaction of his is an overreaction. It is also very common for him to get himself in trouble. He is easily distracted, especially by girls, shown when he split a surfboard in two and fell on his face while watching a blonde girl on the beach. Reef comes from Municipality, Ontario. In a phone conversation with his friend Moe in "Waves of Cheese", Moe told Reef that they are shooting the surfing movie Break Point 5 at a Muskoka motel. Reef became friends with Broseph and Johnny almost immediately, though he made an enemy in Fin when he said boys are better at surfing than girls. He was made the surfing instructor at the hotel, a job which Fin wanted. He seems to find fun in teasing Fin on a regular basis, although he also seems to have a crush on her. At one point in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Reef asks Johnny if he thinks Fin is "into him". Johnny, upon seeing Fin glaring at Reef, says he doesn't think so. Curiously enough, Reef is only ever seen flirting with blonde girls after that since Fin is a blonde. Fin and Reef later come very close to kissing in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High". He stubbornly refused to submit to the senior staff's torment at Grom initiation and became determined to find The Office himself. After being thrown into the hotel lobbyquarium by Ripper and Lance, however, he finally agreed to do what they said. Notes and Trivia *Reef´s counterpart is Duncan from Total Drama,''and Jonesy from ''6teen right down to Jonesy's personality (including his overconfidence, arrogance, bravado and tendency toward being a braggart). *According to his profile on Teletoon, Reef idolizes Tyler Ridgemount for hooking up with hot guests. *Reef has three running gags through the series. One of them is that his friend Moe will call him and tell Reef how awesome his summer is when Reef is not doing well. Another one is Reef will loose his pants and accidentally shows his "boys." As of the first season, Reef is shown to have his pants down more than any other character. His other more commonly seen gag is a certain seagull will poop on Reef's head. *Reef's surfboard is red with a bull's skull on it. *He is the tallest in the group. *He was assigned the job of surfing instructor in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *Reef is shown to be a sexist, as he claims men are better then women at surfing and other things but he was shown defending women in "Mr. Wahine". *Reef reveals he can play saxophone in "My Fair Leslie". *Reef gets second place in the boys' category in the Gromfest surfing competition. He finishes two-tenths of a point below Fin, who wins. Category:Stoked Category:Character Category:Animated Character Category:Main Character Category:Male